


皆大欢喜

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Downton Abbey Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 甜饼一发完唐顿庄园AU国王与伯爵少爷的故事





	皆大欢喜

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：纽约书简

皆大欢喜

“快，史蒂文一世陛下的专列再过两个小时就要到火车站了。”

唐顿庄园的老管家卡森的声音听起来有点急躁，还带着些难掩的欢喜。

这是20世纪初某个七月的早晨。这天天亮得很早，和煦的晨光恨不得在农舍里传来第一声公鸡打鸣前就洒了下来。与冬季长日的阴冷与雾气不同，七八月份是不列颠岛一年中少有的好日子——不冷不热，还能享受温和的阳光眷顾。大西洋蒸腾不断的水汽也少了不少。此时若是南下至地中海沿岸的随便哪块小岛上，不到日晷的指针转两个刻度，人便会被干热到脱一层头皮。

仆从们把前几天早已打扫过一新的城堡再次整理一道。这最后的整理工作由卡森管家亲自验收每一个角落。他随手抄起画像陈列室外走廊上的，刚被放在廊边东方的窗户下短榻上的一个靠枕，掸了掸灰尘。一系列细小的颗粒便从靠枕鼓鼓的羽绒里跑了出来，飘进了晨光的射线里。

“格温，你把这个再收拾一下，我可不希望国王陛下第一次来到唐顿就因为灰尘给呛到。”

管家把靠枕交给一边小心翼翼的女仆，然后穿过走廊去了下一间房。新来的女仆受到了惊吓，她上个月才从十里外的乡下来这大宅做工，本以为这种细枝末节的地方不会有人问及。

中午来得很快。

史蒂文一世坐在那辆挂着字母B的本特利加长礼宾车里，他的司机绕过通往庄园的最后一条镇上小径。红衣高帽的国王卫队骑兵在前后方开道和护送，镇上的居民能听见队伍里有几匹马儿轻轻抬蹄又跺下的声音。

唐顿庄园的主人巴恩斯伯爵和夫人早已经站在大门外迎接。号角早在镇上的火车站就吹过一次，进入庄园之后，卫队又凑起了一次。

“陛下，欢迎您来到唐顿庄园。”巴恩斯伯爵有些难掩激动，这是新王登基之后第一次出访。

“很高兴见到您，陛下。”伯爵夫人的口音有些太过正统了，想必她为了此刻曾多加练习，毕竟她是带着丰厚嫁妆从纽约嫁来的。

“初次见面，夫人。”史蒂文一世笑了起来，伴随着他脱下礼帽的动作，阳光从他的背后斜上方打下来。伯爵夫人屈膝行李，然后手背朝上伸出她戴着弹力真丝手套的右手，国王也伸手握住她的指尖部分以表敬意。

新国王很年轻，甚至还未绪起胡须。正午的阳光照在那金发上，比身旁这座金碧辉煌的哥特复兴式城堡还要熠熠生辉。

“一切都好吗，巴恩斯伯爵？”

“都好，陛下，”伯爵一边说一边回过头，“您一定已经认识我的儿子詹姆斯。”

史蒂文一世随着巴恩斯伯爵的招呼着的手势看去，一位身着燕尾礼服的年轻人走上前来。

“哦，是的。”国王回答伯爵，却是看着那位棕发蓝眼的男子。

国王脱下右手的手套，和巴恩斯少爷握手：“詹姆斯。”

“陛下。”

其实当月稍早的时候，巴恩斯少爷就从一封专送给他的电报中提早所有人知道了国王陛下要驾临唐顿的行程。所以当本周二的早餐时，伯爵老爷拿着每日例行的公务电报宣布国王要来唐顿时，他极尽所能地摆出惊讶的表情。

庄园的仆人们听说国王陛下要来，都一个个激动不已。连只能在伙房帮佣不可进厅堂的丫头都争先恐后有地躲在厨房门后从门缝里一睹国王的风采。

人人都说，罗杰斯王朝的后人们都有一头金发，挺拔高大，是天生的战士，无一例外。

但是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯除外。

他小时候被人送外号：小个子史蒂夫。

可是如今真人驾临，倒是打破了那些贵族圈外的传闻——毕竟他们鲜有见到国王的机会。晚餐时在一旁服侍的男仆回到楼下的休息室津津有味地诉说史蒂文一世如何如何。其他人都则津津有味地听，直到卡森管家擦完酒具回到休息室，仆人们才散去。

“Bucky，是我。”

深夜，门外传来轻盈的敲门声。

伯爵少爷合上书本，跳下床头，走到门边把门打开：“你来干什么？”

“我想见见你。”他迅速走进房间，反手敏捷地合上门。

“见我，大半夜？”Bucky姿态高深地说，一边把他挡在门背后，作势不让他进去房间里，“国王陛下您到底怎么想的。”

国王还没有换上睡衣，但穿的却不是晚餐时的那套礼服了。他现在身上这套法国亚麻衬衫和直筒裤显得他神采奕奕毫无旅途疲惫，而且更有种可亲近之感。

“我就是想来看看你，”史蒂文一世如是说，“为什么不回我的电报？”

“什么电报？”他佯装道，然后话锋一转，“话说，您竟然这么就轻车熟路地找到了一个未婚Omega的房间，着实令人感到可疑。”

“Bucky…我没有，”国王似乎有些委屈，连肩膀都耷拉下来，“你知道我只对你…”

“不然我就不会专程拜访唐顿庄园了。”然后他想到了什么，接着很郑重的补充。几乎是抓住了救命稻草般的，把自己的气势夺了回来。并且作势要伸手抱住他的肩膀吻他。

“打住，打住，”他推开他，“你得给我看看你的诚意。”

国王不知道他指的是什么诚意，但也不敢不点头。

“过去，”伯爵少爷朝着自己那张不大不小的床抬了抬下巴，“躺着。”

史蒂文一世陛下如临大敌，他看着所爱之人精密雕刻过的强壮下颚，不知道怎么办才好。

“怎么，国王陛下这是有色没胆？”

“Bucky…”国王面露难色，跟着伯爵少爷走到房内，恨不得一步两回头。

虽然内大臣说国王登基以来忙碌不已，但是那精壮挺拔的身姿还是把衬衫给撑的满满的，显然没有懈怠或摒弃作为皇家海军上尉的荣誉。

见他伫立不动，他便推了一把。国王毫无防备地，仰躺着倒在了床上。

他那一双健壮的小腿还露在床沿外。

“听说，你准备娶卡特公爵家的Lady Peggy？”他说着便上床跨坐在国王的大腿上，越发把处于劣势的人钉在床上。

“不，没有的事！”

虽然知道自己并未做错事，但他看着Bucky还是有点发憷。好几年过去了，他最亲密的Bucky依旧如昔日般英俊，只是一举一动间更成熟自信、器宇轩昂。他在打理庄园产业的这两年显然见识了不少风雨，不再仅仅是是学园里热心快肠的优秀少年。

此刻他的Bucky——这个昵称只有他知道，正居高临下地睥睨着他。

“把双手举上去，史蒂夫。”

这一声唤得国王哪里受得了，鬼使神差地照做。颀长的手臂碰到了床头的雕花木板，他只好把手腕曲着。

见他正在从上到下解自己衬衣的扣子，史蒂夫赶紧说：“这可不行，Bucky。”

“当年在伊顿，也不知道是谁胆敢半夜爬起来吻我。”他继续，不听任何劝告。

“这不一样，”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，脖子上的动脉和喉结的律动在仰躺着的动作下一览无余，甚至大有加成，然后他顿了顿说，“况且你知道我这次来的目的。”

他知道史蒂夫的语气里带了些严肃，假装没听见，反而问道：“你以为我要干什么？”

巴恩斯伯爵家的少爷从小就是一位翩翩公子，是达官贵人眼里除了自家儿女之外最好的小孩。

“只不过给你一点教训罢了，”说着，他已经把身下男子的衬衫给一路向上拨到了手腕处，“你以为我要睡了你吗，不，还不到时候。”

Bucky将右手放到史蒂夫的左手手腕处，然后顺着他手臂的内侧皮肤往下轻轻滑动。

年轻的国王虽然常年服役，登机后的这段时间也日日在白金汉宫的花园里训练，但是手臂内侧这种私隐总还是不太容易被雨水阳光侵袭的。所以，虽然他躯干硕大、肌理嶙峋，这一侧的肌肤还是异常敏感。

腋下和腰侧就更比不必说了。

“别动啊，陛下。”还在使坏的人可不打算停手。

只见平时平易近人又总是维持庄严的国王的表情已经扭曲到缩在一起，嘴巴张成O型，仿佛要多吸一吸氧气；一会又咧开，像威尼斯仅供的面具上雕刻的小丑那样。腰身也止不住地扭动着，但他似乎忌惮正坐在身上的人，不敢过度用力翻身而伤到他——于是便显得越发滑稽。

Bucky心中的虚荣心和报复心都得到了极大释放和满足。

他已经半年没见史蒂夫了，自从参加完伦敦的登基典礼之后，史蒂夫即成为众人簇拥的对象。他在一群脂粉和古龙水交织的人群中，连近身的机会都没得到，索性就打道回府了。他在他家世袭的那间兰卡斯特门公寓住了两天，也没有等到史蒂夫的到访和问候。于是他索性离开了伦敦。

他在担心，担心他们年少的承诺会因为身份的转变而烟消云散，会随着权利的欲望而黯然失色。但一切已成定局，史蒂夫不仅带领他的舰队歼灭了敌军，更已经成长为一个有能力胜任一切的Alpha继承人。

没有人再打心思去调换史蒂夫·罗杰斯的继承顺位。

他本想，即使史蒂夫还是当年那个瘦骨嶙峋、病恹恹的模样，即使他的继承顺位掉到十名开外；他，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，也有能力保全他——他会义无反顾地和他在一起，会帮他寻医问药，会双手奉上他的唐顿庄园。他当时一直坚信，只要有他，史蒂夫日后的生活绝对比当一个受人歧视的王子来得畅快与富足。

看着眼下的人正扭曲着脸失声喘息，但是双手被要求置放在头顶，所以也无不能轻易拿下来捂住嘴巴。Bucky知道这个笨蛋是怕发出声音引来周遭的旁人。

这一幕仿佛和一些记忆的碎片重叠了。当年史蒂夫在公学里被人欺负打骂，他也是这样倔强地一次又一次为了公理与尊严坚持——直到他出现，站在他身前与他并肩战斗。

这让Bucky心里泛起一阵苦涩。谁不知道史蒂文一世国王上任后对于旧势力和殖民地欺上瞒下的利益集团进行了大刀阔斧的清洗与改革。

可是此刻他却因为他的命令而如此乖顺——因为他的话就是公理，一如往日那样。

他停下手上的动作：“我听说怕痒的人都是妻管严。”

史蒂夫还沉浸在刚才的“腥风血雨”里，久久才回过神。

他像是得到了爱神的启示一样，半支起身，拉近距离与Bucky对望。

“所以你答应了？”他问得小心翼翼。

“你晚餐后单独留下和我父亲谈话，”Bucky露出一副我还不了解你的样子，“他回绝你了吗？”

年轻的国王忽然笑开了，像只金色的牧羊犬一般扑进他怀里。Bucky清楚地看到他的头发已经被自己的床蹂躏得乱七八糟，脑后的发旋都暴露在外面。

“好了，快回房间去，”他顺了顺那头金发，“别被人发现了。”

在那之后，史蒂文一世离开唐顿庄园没过多久，泰晤士报上就刊登了国王订婚的确切消息。

FIN


End file.
